


Trains and Winter Rains

by Jiru_Ji



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiru_Ji/pseuds/Jiru_Ji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkness of Genesis' existence there is only one small shimmer of hope left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains and Winter Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting some of my old fics here.
> 
> Inspired by the song 'Trains and Winter Rains' by Enya.

Bright coloured lights could be seen in the distance, as well as the hustle and bustle of people. Here however, it was silent and dark. Old train wrecks lay sprawled around, some still standing up and some laying on their sides. Large holes had been eaten into the metal due to rust. Most people avoided the train graveyard because of the monsters that lurked between the wrecks, mere ghosts of the formidable vehicles they had once been.

Despite all this a lone figure was sitting atop one of the wrecks. Legs crossed, hair blowing gently in the breeze. Pale blue eyes studied the life in the distance, sadness laced with self-loathing overtaking him. Let those people enjoy themselves, going about their lives as usual. He despised them. They had what he had lost, could do what he couldn't. It was depressing to think about yet his mind refused to leave the subject alone, twirling in over and over again in his mind.

A sigh left his lips as he felt the first raindrops on his face. He already was cold and miserable, not needing it to start raining as well. Despite that he didn't leave the wreck he was sitting on, instead he just drew his long legs up to his chest and huddled in his long coat. Once that coat had been his pride, now it was nothing more than a piece of faded leather to keep him warm during moments like this.

He rested his chin on his knees as it started to rain harder. Eyes that had once burned with life had turned into dulled orbs. He closed them for a moment as a tear mingled with the raindrops that were already running down his pale skin. A shiver ran through his body and a big black wing unfurled itself, wrapping itself around his owner and sheltering him from the rain. Where had his life gone so wrong? He had friends, had been respected and looked up to. A formidable warrior, that was what he had been, an idol. Not like Sephiroth of course, no one could top the Silver General.

A bitter laugh resonated through the air. Ah yes, Sephiroth, and who was he? A nobody, at least compared to Shinra's number one warrior. And then there was Professor Gast, the one who was responsible for all this. Due to him and his experiments he had started degrading and when he fled everyone had immediately assumed him to be a traitor. Another tear rolled down his cheek. The reason he had ran away was because he didn't want anyone to see him like this. It was already hard enough to rival against Sephiroth without the degradation, the realization that he was a failure.

He could hear the sounds of someone climbing onto the wreck he was sitting on, yet he didn't move. Even when booted feet moved into his direction and stopped right beside him he didn't look up.

The newly arrived figure didn't say a word, he just say himself down and took the soaked man in his arms. "Genesis." He whispered softly. Genesis turned himself around in the embrace, burying his face in the crook of the boys neck, holding onto him as if his life depended on it. And it did. This boy, a simple, clumsy cadet was the only reason he hadn't yet attempted to end his own life. "C-Cloud." The redhead choked out before starting to cry in earnest. "Shhh. I'm here now, Gen. Everything will be alright again, I promise. I'll make sure of it." Cloud whispered softly in an attempt to sooth the distressed SOLDIER, rocking him softly.

They sat like that for a long time, neither of them caring that they were completely soaked, nor paying any attention to the monsters they heard moving around between the wrecks. All that mattered to them was each other.

At last Genesis' crying seemed to calm down and he pulled away so he could look into those too blue eyes. His eyes were blood-shot and red-rimmed and his breathing was laboured with the occasional hiccup.

Cloud gave the older male a small smile and reached out to brush his hair out of his face and wipe away the tears. "Everything will be alright again, Gen. I promise." Gloved fingers traced Genesis' lips slowly and Cloud was happy to see that the redhead's eyes seemed a little less lifeless than before.

Genesis took Cloud's smaller hand in his own, smiling softly. "I have no idea what I would possibly do without you." He leaned in and softly touched his lips to Cloud's. Almost instantly the cadet's arms went around Genesis' neck as blue eyes fluttered closed. The kiss was slow but passionate, tongues dancing.

When they parted Genesis snuggled close, resting his head on Cloud's shoulder. "I love you." Cloud smiled softly, resting his own head against Genesis', arms holding him tight. "I love you too."

They sat like this until Cloud had to return to Shinra tower and Genesis continued on his search for answers.

Yet whenever possible they would meet each other in the train graveyard, and Cloud would sooth his distressed lover.


End file.
